


What was I supposed to do?

by Grace_Logan



Series: Mystery Links ;p [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Logan/pseuds/Grace_Logan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi, Kindaichi and Kunimi walk in on the aftermath of a conversation between Oikawa and Kageyama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXLlUpWR0Sw"> Mystery Link ;p</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	What was I supposed to do?

Oikawa’s eyes fluttered closed and he dropped to the ground face first with a dull, echoing thump midsentence. Kageyama stared down at Oikawa blankly and prodded him with his foot. Hurried footsteps coming down the stairs across the hall and a shout of Oikawa’s first name let him know it was Iwaizumi rushing for his unconscious friend. Tobio looked over and scowled, following Iwazumi down the stairs was Kindaichi and Kunimi.

“What happened Kageyama?” Iwaizumi snapped stalking toward him.

“He passed out.” Kageyama replied.

“I can see that.”

“Then why ask if you already know?”

Iwaizumi let out a breath, god he hated dealing with idiots.

“Whatever. You know he could be hurt considering you just let him fall.” Iwaizumi shot Kageyama an accusatory look kneeling on the floor behind Oikawa, he turned him onto his back and shot a glare at Kageyama.

Kageyama shrugged at him. “What was I supposed to do? Catch him?” Iwaizumi stared open mouthed as Kageyama shoved his hands in his pockets, turned and walked off down the hall. The muffled giggles he heard behind him made him turn to the first years that had followed him and glare.

“S-sorry Iwaizumi-san, but… Kageyama just…” The two couldn’t bring themselves to speak through their laughter. Iwaizumi glared and snapped at them to drag Oikawa back to locker rooms, ignoring the multiple times Kindaichi and Kunimi ‘accidently’ dropped Oikawa on his head. It’s not like they could make him worse.


End file.
